A Freak Show Of A World
by KarmaWriter666
Summary: A world where non-human creatures and aliens can live in peace on Earth. The turtles and are older now, they have separated some but they are still together hiding in the shadows. A new threat has come to Earth after some years in prison on his home planet. Will the turtles and their new allies be able to stop this threat, save Earth and still be able to stay in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day…?

CHAPTER 1: A Regular Day…?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but I do own the story and my OCs, if there are guest OCs then they will be stated at the bottom.**

~Japan~

A small village which held both humans and creatures of all shapes and sizes laid perfectly still and quiet in the dead of night. In a small house near the center of town was home to the family of four, two men and two creatures. No creature was awake in the house, except for one.

In one large bedroom, in the corner the mass of grey skin and brown hair had started to stir. As the creature lifted her large head and looked around her room, she let off a little growl. She carefully stood up, minding the large dog sleeping with her, and soon took the form of a human.

As a human she had fair skin and the same hair color as her fur was, a dark brown with lighter tips. Her deep brown eyes looked around the room for what had woken her. She had long light grey tail that had a large tuff of hair in the end. She wore a black top that had red trim and skirt that had purple trim. Her sleeves and tights were both made out of fishnet. She had matching black arm braces on both arms, like her top these had red trim also.

She pulled the black cloth around her neck to cover the bottom half of her face. She glanced at the sleeping form on the bed next to her nest; she smiled some and grabbed her twin tonfas and slipped out of the room.

She made her way through the sleeping house looking in the two other bedrooms and made sure that the sleeping bodies in there were also safe and still sleeping. She walked to the front door and silently made it to the outside world. She looked around as she made her way into the shadows.

The creature soon made its way to the forest that was on the edge of the fields that surrounded the small village. She tensed up and froze in the shadows created by the trees. A second later she had phased back into her usual form and kept her large leather wings to her sides.

She looked into the forest and spoke, her voice was even and held a warning to it.

"Who are ya and what do ya want?" she narrowed her eyes and looked at the shadows. Soon a large dark figure moved in the shadows and the grey creature watched the new figure.

"Easy Karma, I am more so here to warn you about coming trouble." The dark figure kept to the shadows. The grey creature's, Karma, eye wide hearing her name and then growled deeply.

"How did ya know my name?!" Karma watched the mysterious creature and flicked her tail.

A deep chuckle reached her as the creature slowly stepped from the shadows to reveal a pitch black creature that looked similar to Karma. Karma's eyes widen, and she bowed "I'm sorry Sabio."

Sabio chuckled again and laid down "Stand up Karma, I am the one that should be giving respect."

Karma smiled and walked over and sat down in front of the black male "No need; you are the eldest."

Sabio smiled and nodded "You are making to be an excellent queen young Karma, but your time here in Japan is over."

Karma frowned "May I ask why?" Sabio nodded.

"It is simple dear, a threat has come to Earth, and to stop this threat you and your 'sister' must go and find allies in a place called New York." Karma frowned and stood up as she thought of what Sabio had told her.

"All right, how will I know what this new threat is?" as she turned to look for the wise Mimcorian he was gone. "Sabio?" She growled deeply and made her way back home.

When she had made it back her 'mother,' Kasumi, by the front door.

"Karma dear?" Karma smiled and phased into her human form.

"It is all right mother, Daichi just decided to stop by."

"Daichi? Then why stop by the house?" Kasumi looked confused and walked inside with her daughter.

"He wanted to give me a message, I will tell you in the morning mother." Karma bowed to her mother, and the two women went back to their rooms. Karma laid in her bed, nest, on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed some and ran her hand through the dog's long and thick fur. She closed her eyes and settled down to go back to sleep.

~Morning~

Karma rolled over in her sleep and groaned some. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room seeing that she was the last one up. She smiled some and closed her eyes again hoping to get some sleep.

But, of course, having little sisters you never get a moment of peace. A solid object landed on Karma causing her to groan some. She opened her eyes to look up into the bright orange eyes of her youngest sister Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled and bounced on Karma's stomach some "Get up sis!"

Karma groaned and closed her eyes, but they opened when she heard another voice "Come on Karma, you know it is time to get up." Karma moved her head towards the sound to see her sister Mimory standing by the door.

A bright neon green turtle mutant stood at the door with her arms crossed over her plastron. Her plastron was a deep gold brown color and had some scratches and nicks in it. She had dark purple elbow and knee pads. She also has dark purple wrappings around her feet. On her left arm she has a dark purple arm and wrist guard, the arm guard is lighter on the inside from her bow. She also had a dark purple belt and right shoulder strap that holds her bow and bo staff. Her weapons of choice were strapped properly onto her back already.

"Come, breakfast is done." Karma smiled hearing her favorite word and sniffed the air.

"Yup. Get up Hotaru!" Karma looked at her youngest sister as she laughed and got off of Karma. She stood up and stretched popping a few joints. Mimory watched her and shook her head before walking over to her bed stand and grabbed the light purple fabric that had back ends and tied it around her head, a mask.

"Why are your tonfas by your bed Karma?" Karma blinked a few times and looked down at her bed and noticed that her sister was right, they laid right near where her head was.

"Guess I felt the need to have them sis." Karma shrugged and knelt down to pick them up. She put them in their correct holders and walked out of the bedroom.

As she walked down the hallway she was feeling uneasy, like some evil force was near. She looked around and frowned some, she didn't see anything but she still felt it.

When she walked into the kitchen her mother was there and Karma bowed to her and greeted her warmly. Karma sat down and started to eat her meal.

When she was done Mimory and her followed their mother out of the house and down to the dojo. As she walked the streets Karma couldn't help but look around the small town.

Once they had gotten to the dojo the two siblings started to spar, Karma was tensed and not really focusing on the fake fight.

After a few hours of sparring the three made their way home. Karma smiled some as she walked alongside her sister. Mimory smiled some as she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her up. Mimory sighed happily and opened her eyes again.

The three of them passed a small family, the mother frowned some and moved her child away from Mimory and scoffed some.

"The nerve of some freaks." The mother turned her back some. Hearing this Mimory frowned and bowed her head some. Karma looked over at Mimory and frowned some, after she heard the mother speak she growled some and glared at the woman.

Kasumi smiled seeing the family and walked over to them. "Ahh how is your family?"

The woman smiled seeing Kasumi "We are well, thank you so much for our child."

Kasumi nodded "It were my daughters, Karma and Mimory, who had found you a child." she motioned to her daughters who had bowed, Karma looked not so pleased to do so.

The woman bowed back to them "Thank you Karma, but I fail to see how a freak could find a child that is perfect for me."

Karma growled loudly and looked ready to kill the woman. Kasumi held up her hand and Karma quieted down.

"Actually ma'am, it was _Mimory_ who had found your child." Karma smiled and crossed her arms.

The woman frowned some. "Impossible, they do not have the intelligence to do such tasks."

Karma snorted some and then grinned "So you're saying that a 'freak' couldn't have found your child?"

The woman nodded "That is correct."

Karma laughed some and changed into her true form and walked up to the woman "Why then thank you for the insult~"

The woman screamed some and quickly moved away "How dare you!" she then looked at Kasumi "And you let your 'daughter' act this way?!"

Kasumi closed her eyes and bowed her head "Yes I do, and I would wish that you would not call my daughters, or any other creature 'freaks'."

The woman looked shocked and turned and walked away with her child. Kasumi frowned and shook her head "People are still judging you." she then looked at Karma and smiled "That was handled nicely my dear."

Karma smiled and bowed "Thank you mother. When we get home I wish to speak to you."

Kasumi smiled and nodded "Of course dear." she then turned and continued towards their house.

Mimory frowned some and watched her sister as she phased back into her human form "Sister, what do you wish to speak with mother?"

Karma grinned and cracked her back "You'll know sis when I'm done, but could ya watch Hotaru for me?"

Mimory nodded "Of course, I will change and then take her and Rextilian for a walk."

Karma smiled "Great! Thanks sis! Hey I'll race ya!" she grinned as she started to run ahead, she glanced back to see Mimory running after her.

~20 minutes later~

Karma gently knocked on the door to her mother's room and waited. She she had waited until Mimory, Hotaru and Rex were all out of the house before she wished to speak with her mother.

After a couple of seconds a soft 'come in' could be heard. Karma softly open and closed the door, she bowed to her mother before taking a seat at the table that was in the room.

"Mother I would like to ask you something." she sat on the balls of her feet and waited for a reply.

Kasumi nodded "What is it dear?"

Karma sighed some and closed her eyes. "Daichi said that I am needed somewhere else, in New York. He also said that Mimory is needed there too."

Kasumi nodded some "Than what is the problem dear?"

Karma looked up at her mother "I ask that you give us your blessing on this journey."

Kasumi smiled "Of course dear, have you told your sister this?"

Karma laughed some "Not yet mother, but I think she will be willing to come with me. Plus it would get her away from these humans that taunt her."

Kasumi sighed and nodded "It is a problem, but it is also a problem that she can not simply run away from."

"I understand mother, I'm hoping that moving to a place where creatures and humans live happily maybe she will she that living with humans is always bad if they are not family."

Kasumi smiled and nodded "Very good, don't forget to bring Rex, he will be upset if he is left behind."

Karma laughed some and stood up "I wouldn't dream of leaving him mother." She bowed to her mother before walking out of her mother's room. She smiled and sighed some as she shut the door. She then walked to her room grinning some.

~Half an hour later~

Mimory walked into the house, she unclipped the leash from Rex who barked before walking to her and Karma's room. She smiled as Hotaru laughed some and ran to her room. She put the leash away and then walked to her room.

She opened the door and saw Karma on her bed with the laptop. Rex looked up from his spot next to Karma and barked happily.

Karma looked up and smiled "Hey sis! Guess what?!"

Mimory laughed some and sat down next to her "What is it sister?"

Karma smiled "We, dear sister, will be moving to New York City next week!"

Mimory frowned "Why is that?"

"Well, Daichi came to visit me last night, he said that me and you are needed in New York city."

Mimory nodded "What about mother? And Hotaru?"

Karma smiled some "Mother and lil sis will stay here, mother has already given us her blessings for a safe travel, we also will be bringing Rex with us."

Mimory stood up and started to pace "But sister, we have been here our whole lives. Is it possible for us to get up and leave like this?"

Karma frowned some "Frankly I think we should go, we'll get more respect there than we do here. It'll be a fresh new start for us. We might even meet someone special~"

Mimory laughed some and nodded "Alright sister, when do we leave?"

Karma grinned and hit a few buttons "Next Monday!"

~One week later~

Karma groaned some and stretched before getting up and phasing into her human form. She smiled and quickly got dressed and skipped out of her room. She smiled and kissed her mother and Hotaru who was crying.

"Aww what's wrong my little Firefly?" Karma knelt down and put her hands on Hotaru's shoulders.

"I wanna go with you."

Karma smiled and kissed her forehead "Then who will stay with mother? You can write to me and sis, we'll send the first letter so you have our new address, okay?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded "And we can be penpals?"

Karma nodded "Yes!" Hotaru hugged her and then ran to hug Mimory who was eating at the kitchen table. Karma laughed some and walked into the kitchen to grab her own breakfast. She sat down next to her sister and started to eat.

"How ya feeling sis?" Karma grinned and took a bite of food.

Mimory smiled at her "A little bit nervous."

Karma nodded "You'll be fine, plus you'll have me and Rex with ya!" Mimory laughed and nodded. The two sisters ate with their family before they had to leave.

~Few hours later~

Karma smiled as she and Mimory loaded up the bus with their stuff. She sighed some and lifted up the cage that they got for Rex. Mimory talked to the driver and smiled coming back to Karma.

"He said that Rextilian can ride with us as long as he behaves."

Karma laughed some "He always behaves." Karma let out a whistle and Rex trotted from his spot to the door and over to them. He sat down and looked up at Karma. "Ready ta go bud?" He barked and stood up. Karma laughed some and clipped on his leash before the three of them climbed onto the bus.

Mimory and Karma sat down, Rex grumbled some before crawling under their seat and started to fall asleep.

~Airport~

Karma frowned some as she put Rex in the cage and wheeled him over to the pet drop off. She knelt down and petted him one last time "See ya in about 19 hours bud." He whined some but laid down.

Karma stood up and walked off to meet Mimory so that they could board the plane.

As they got into their seats Karma looked out of the window and sighed some.

~19 hours later~

Karma gently shook Mimory awake and the two of them got off of the plane. After they went and grabbed their stuff they went to find Rex. She smiled seeing him in his cage and walked over to it. Mimory smiled and went to make sure that Rex did fine on the flight before meeting up with her sister.

Karma smiled and she lead Rex out of the cage and looked at Mimory "Good thing the cage has wheels, we can put our stuff in there and wheel it around!"

Mimory laughed some and nodded "Good thinking sister." The two of them had a majority of their thing in the large cage, what didn't either got carried or was on top.

Karma smiled and the trio walked out of the airport and into the busy streets of New York City. Karma glanced at Mimory and laughed some "Not what ya pictured sis?"

Mimory shook her head. "No, it is not sister."

Karma laughed some more and grabbed her hand "Come on! Let's go look at our place!"

Mimory looked at her "We already have a house?"

Karma nodded "Yup! Well it's more of an apartment, but we will make it home!" Mimory smiled and nodded.

As the three of them walked down the streets Mimory looked at all of the humans and creatures living together. She glanced at her sister who was smiling while she pushed the cage. Karma smiled as she stopped the cage after a little while

"There it is!" Karma smiled and rolled the cage to the building and dug around in one of her back that was on top of the cage. She grinned as she pulled out the key "They have an elevator so we can take tha cage up."

Mimory nodded and as Karma unlocked the doors they made their way in. After going up the elevator and finding their room, Mimory relaxed and looked around the small apartment.

Karma set the cage to the side side and walked around "There's one bedroom but it's quite big." Mimory laughed some as she watched her older sister walk around the apartment telling her every little detail. Karma smiled as she walked back towards her "So what do ya think Mim?"

"It is wonderful sister. Should we unpack?" Mimory smiled and moved towards the cage.

Karma grinned and grabbed her arm "Not yet!" she then started to pull her out of the little house "Rex! Come!" Rex barked and followed after them.

Mimory laughed some "Where are we going?"

Karma smiled and pushed her towards the stairs "Up and out~!" Mimory shook her head and let her sister push her towards the stairs and up a flight of stairs to the roof.

"Okay, now let's see if ya can jump these roofs sis!" Karma grinned and started to take off running with Rex right besides her. Mimory laughed and ran after the two. Even though they ran along the roofs back at home, this was different. They didn't have to jump as far but there were some height differences that were tricky for them.

Karma smiled as she slowed down and waited for Rex and Mimory. Mimory looked at her sister. "Why did we stop?"

Karma smiled and nodded down to the street "We made it."

Mimory frowned some and looked over the side to see a neon light that read 'Butterfly Lounge'. She looked up at Karma "What is it?"

Karma laughed some "It's a club! Come on!" she then climbed onto the ledge and easily jumped down. Rex barked before using the fire escape to get down to ground level. Mimory sighed some before following after her sister.

Karma smiled as the three of them walked up to the door where they got stopped by a large rhino mutant. "Hold it ladies, verifications."

Both Karma and Mimory pulled out their IDs and let the rhino look at them. He glanced between the cards and at them before he handed them back and stepped aside "Have fun ladies."

Karma smiled and walked in, Mimory followed after her with Rex on her heels. The rhino snorted at Rex but let the canne past.

Karma smiled as she looked around "This is awesome!" Mimory smiled and looked around, the main lights were down and there were colorful lights going off. All around them were other creatures of every kind.

Karma grabbed her hand and lead her towards an empty table and sat down. Rex climbed up next to Mimory and sat down. His right ear flicked around and he looked at all of the new creatures around him.

Mimory looked at Karma "There's so many creatures, and no humans?"

Karma laughed some and nodded "Yup! This place is for creatures only, but there are clubs that allow creatures and humans." Mimory smiled and nodded. Karma soon got up and smiled "I'll be back, gonna get us some drinks."

Mimory nodded and started to pet Rex "Alright, me and Rextilian will stay here." Karma nodded and walked over to the bar moving with the sound of the music.

When she got to the bar she ordered the drinks and turned around to wait for flicked her tail and narrowed her eyes some feeling someone watching her. She looked around and saw a black wolf the same size as Rex. She turned back to get her drinks, when she looked for the wolf he was gone. She frowned but made her way back to Mimory.

"One Sprite for you and one margarita for me~!" Karma smiled as she handed Mimory her drink and took a sip from hers. Mimory smiled and shook her head.

"Looks like no roofs on our way home."

Karma laughed some "Ohh yeah~, no roff running for me!" Mimory rolled her eyes.

As the night grew on, and Karma got more drunk, Mimory stood up and gently grabbed her sister's hand "Come on Karma, let's go home."

Karma laughed some "Aww but we're having fun Mim!"

Mimory laughed some and gently tugged Karma up "Right, let's go home."

Karma frowned some "Aww fine~" Mimory laughed some and helped Karma out of the club with Rex on their heels.

As they started to walk down the street Rex stop looking into an alleyway before barking once and trotted into it fading into the shadows.

Mimory stopped and looked at Rex "Rex! Return boy!"

Karma looked up and laughed some "Ohh he'll be fine! He'll come home!"

Mimory looked down at her sister and sighed some, she had to get Karma home now. She looked into the alleyway and sighed again. _I hope your right sister…_

AN: Ha! Finally done with the new chapter! So sorry for the LONG wait! If you wish to see the characters that were present in this chapter then go to this lovely link gallery/50187750/Freak-Show-Of-A-World-Characters If you wish to see more of Freak Show and also get more info then I would suggest either following me on DeviantART, , or Tumblr . I hope that you like the new chapter and where this story is going! I know that I am liking it WAY better than the old one!


	2. Chapter 2: Ohh Brothers

CHAPTER 2: Ohh Brothers...

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT but I do own the story and my OCs, if there are guest OCs then they will be stated at the bottom.

~Next Day~

Karma groaned as she sat up in her nest. She frowned some and looked around "Rex?"

Mimory walked into the bedroom and gave her a sad smiled "How are you feeling sister?"

Karma groaned some more "Like my head got hit by a truck."

Mimory laughed some and nodded "Feel like searching?"

Karma frowned as she stood up "Searching? What are we searching for?" She looked at her sister who was dressed in her ninjutsu outfit. She was just finishing putting her mask on and sighed some.

"Rextilian." Karma blinked her eyes a few times before jumping up.

"What?! I thought that he was with us the whole time Mim!" Karma quickly changed from her outfit that she wore last night into her own ninjutsu outfit. She quickly tied her mask over her mouth and grabbed her twin bladed tonfas and put them in their holders on her legs. She looked at Mimory who nodded and both girls made their way to the rooftops.

Both girls raced to the club that they had been at last night and dropped down to look around. Karma glanced over at Mimory "Tell me how he got separated from us last night."

Mimory nodded "When we left the club Rex had stopped and looked in the alley before barking and chasing after something. I tried to call him back but you stopped me saying that he would return home the next day."

Karma nodded and started to walked to the back of the alley and knelt down "Looks like there was another dog, maybe the same size as Rex himself."

Mimory walked over to her being careful of where she stepped "So he was attacking another dog?"

Karma shook her head "More like he knew the other dog and was saying 'hello'." Karma then stood up and looked around "Let's see if we can follow them." Mimory nodded and followed Karma stepping in her sister's footsteps.

The two soon made it up towards the rooftops again and Karma paused for a few seconds and looked around some before lightly cursing. "The tracks disappear up here."

"It's alright sister, we know how to track without their footprints." Mimory put a hand on Kamra, who turned her head and smiled some.

"Alright, let's get to work then." Karma stepped forward and phased into her Mimcorian form and spread her wings "I'll take the roofs and you take the streets. Stay close, we aren't use to this searching field." Mimory nodded and jumped down to the streets and started to search. Karma sighed some and took off running sniffing the air every now and then.

~9:00pm~

Karma stopped running and panted some, she looked around and growled slightly. Where could that mutt be? She started to walk forward but stopped again when she saw movement. She growled some and started to run towards where she saw the creature move.

She narrowed her eyes and was ready to go back to searching for Rex when something had collided into her side. She growled as her and the creature rolled to a stop. As soon as she stopped rolling she jumped up and faced the creature that had attacked her.

She growled and watched as the creature slowly stood up. "Woah dude, don't go all 'attack mode' on me." Karma snorted some and narrowed her eyes as she looked the creature up and down. As it stood up Karma noticed that it was a mutant turtle, just like Mimory. She frowned and tilted her head as she remember the World Creature records stated that Mimory was the only known mutant turtle.

Karma relaxed as she saw the turtle stand up and brush himself free of dirt. "man what did I hit dude?" the turtle finally looked up and froze some taking in Karma's massive form. "Woah dude…"

Karma rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, he didn't have any scent of Rex on him, so he was no use to her.

"Hey dude wait up!" Karma glanced at the turtle as he caught up to her "Didn't know that there were other Mimcorians in New York city."

Karma stopped and looked at him "Other Mimcorians? When I moved here they said that I would be the only one."

He hummed some and rubbed his chin "Then I guess that he's not on the records…"

Karma grinned some "Like you turtle-boy?" She phased into her human form and cracked her neck.

He frowned some "Hey I have a name dude!"

"Than what is it? Cause I'll keep callin' ya 'turtle-boy'."

He laughed some and held his hand out "Names Michelangelo dude, or Mike."

Karma smiled and shook his hand "Karma Claws Atsuko."

Mike smiled at her "Full name dude?"

She grinned at him "I don't have to hide like you ninja boy."

Mike laughed and nodded "Alright Karma, so why are you up here dude?"

Karma frowned and sighed some before walking again "None of your business Mike."

Mike frowned and ran to catch up to her "Hey dude, let me help. Besides it sounds like you're new to the big apple, let me be your guide!"

She glanced at him and sighed some "Alright, but," she stopped and pulled out her tonfa and held it up to his neck "if you prove to stop me than I will end your life."

Mike glanced at her and the tonfa held to his neck and smiled "Deal dude. So what are you doing up here?"

Karma pulled her tonfa back and placed it back in it's holster and started to walk again "Mine and my sister's pet, we lost him last night coming home from a club."

Mike nodded and walked next to her "What does it look like?"

Karma glanced at him and looked ahead again "He's tan with grey patches, he has a brown harness and collar plus a green mask around his neck."

Mike tilted his head some "What breed is he?"

"Rex is a Great Dane and Tibetan Mastiff mix, he's about 110cm at the shoulder."

Mike nodded "Maybe we need more than just the two of us searching dude."

Karma grinned some "My sister is also helping, she's looking on the streets and I'm looking on the roofs."

Mike laughed some "You need more than three dude, get your sister and meet me at a tattoo shop called 'Cheetah Inking', it's just a couple of block south from here. Ask them for Naveen, when you meet her tell her that Mike sent ya."

Karma nodded "And how can I trust ya?"

Mike grinned "A Mimcorian can get out of any little trap of mine!" He winked at her and jumped down to the street level staying hidden in the shadows.

Karma sighed some and pulled out her phone and called her sister "Hey Mim, might have gotten some help with Rex, maybe even a lead. Meet me up here." SHe shut the phone and waited for her sister.

Not ten minutes after the call Karma saw Mimory jump onto her rooftop and walked over to her "Where is this help you spoke of sister?"

Karma smiled some "We have ta meet up with him sis." Mimory nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. The two siblings ran towards the shop that Mike and told Karma about. They stopped on a rooftop across from the tattoo parlor and jumped down to the streets before walking in.

The two stopped once inside and looked around. The two heard a meow and glanced down to see a Caracal cat sitting at Karma's feet. Karma grinned and knelt down to pet behind the cat's ear "Hey buddy, know where we can find Naveen?" The meowed again and trotted off.

Karma stood up and the two followed the cat to the back of the parlor. "I'll be right with you ladies!"

The two stopped and glanced at each other. After a while a female mutant cheetah came into view. She smiled at the two "How may I be of service for you two ladies today?"

Karma smiled and took a step forward "A Mike told us to meet him here."

Naveen narrowed her eyes and looked the two up and down before smiling at them "Follow me." The cheetah mutant lead the two towards the back of the parlor and pulled back a bright orange and deep purple fabric "They should be in there, if not than just wait."

Karma nodded some and walked in first and then Mimory walked in. Mimory glanced behind them as the fabric fell back into place and covered them in dark shadows. Mimory froze some as she felt something wrapped around her wrist but relaxed feeling Karma's Mimcorian tail. Karma gently lead Mimory to a table and set her down in a chair before sitting down herself.

After sitting still for a couple of minutes Karma shifted "Come on out boys, ya reak of the sewers."

The lights were turned on to reveal the small room that they were in and the two mutant turtles that were standing by an open window. Karma stood up to fully look at Mike and his new friend. He had an orange hood that was down and attached to metal shoulder plates, also attached to the metal shoulder plates were leather sleeves that was a light brown that looked orange in color and also looked relatively new. Around his waist was a leather belt that matched his sleeves and held nunchuks that hung at his sides, attached to the belt was pant legs that had knee pads over the pants. He also had shoes that only covered the ball and heel of his feet.

His partner was also a mutant turtle, only he had dark brown leather, he had huge heavy duty gloves that almost came up to his shoulders, his belt also went across his chest and kept all of his gadgets and leather together. His legs were also covered, same with his feet. On top of his head was a complicated head gear set.

Karma smiled and sat on top of the table instead of in her chair. She grinned as she looked at them "So there's more of ya hiding turtle-boy?"

Mike frowned some and crossed his arms "This is my brother Donatello."

Karma nodded "Hello Donatello, I'm Karma and this is my sister Mimory."

Mimory nodded and looked between the two "So you two will help us?"

Donnie nodded "Call me Donnie please, and yes we will. Mike filled me in with what your sister has told him, if I get more information from you two yourself than we may even be able to narrow it down even more."

Karma narrowed her eyes "And how will we be able ta do this? I doubt that the police will be able to help us out."

Donnie nodded again "You're right, a lost pet is not of their concern, but will the technology that I have, just the four of us will be enough to look for Rex."

Mimory tilted her head some "But where will you be able to do this Donatello? I do not think that you will do it here?"

Mike grinned some "You're right, we got our own place with all of Don's little gadgets."

Karma laughed some "Down in the sewers?"

The two brothers blinked some and looked between each other and than at Karma "How did you know?" Don narrowed his eyes and looked at Karma.

Karma smiled and rubbed her nose "Mimcorian smell, plus it's really strong."

Donnie smiled and nodded "So he wasn't lying?"

Mike frowned and hit his brother on his plastron "Hey dude! Why would I lie about that?"

Don laughed some "To make me actually come, and to make her seem more interesting."

Mike snorted some and crossed his arms "Not cool dude."

Karma laughed some and rolled her eyes "Well let's get moving, the sooner we bring Rex home the better."

Mike nodded "Alright, but we'll have to blindfold you dudes."

Karma narrowed her eyes and glanced at Mimory before sliding off of the table and nodded "Alright, but pull anything funny and you'll have a tonfa in your neck boys."

Mike smiled as he walked over to her and Don walked over to Mimory "Don't worry dude! Trust us, we won't hurt you!" He untied Karma's mask and tied it back over her eyes. Don turned Mimory's mask around to cover her eyes and held onto her hand "Follow us." Mimory nodded and relaxed her body.

Mike smiled as he grabbed Karma's hand and lead her towards the window "Be careful, let me go first and lead you down."

Karma laughed some and gripped the window frame and slid her hand out of Mike's "I can jump down ninja-boy." before Mike could react Karma jumped out of the window and silently jumped down "If you think our master didn't teach us to fight blind than you two are bakas."

Mimory laughed some and shook her head "Don't give them heart attacks sister."

Mike laughed and jumped down after Karma and grabbed her hand again. Don carefully lead Mimory towards the window and helped her down to the street. Mike lifted the cover off the manhole and let Karma jump down first before jumping in after her.

Donnie carefully guided Mimory down before following her and closing it back up "Only have to be blinded for a few more minutes." Mimory nodded and gently gripped Don's hand.

After walking the sewers the two brothers stopped and fixed the girls' mask allowing them to see.

"Welcome to our little piece of paradise!" Mike smiled and he took a few steps away from them. Karma smiled and looked around the large lair.

"Looks like it can house more than two." She glanced at the brothers and tilted her head some.

Don sighed some and nodded "We have two more older brothers, Raphael and Leonardo. But they don't live with us anymore."

Karma nodded and started to explore the place. She then glanced back at them and grinned "If you want to help, how will we get here if you wish to blind us?"

Mike blinked and looked at Don who only grinned back at her "Easy, if we wish for you to come down here then we will contact you."

Karma frowned and crossed her arms "Sorry but no, if we have new info then we would want to give it to you guys personally."

Don sighed some but nodded "Alright than, we'll show you a route from your apartment to our lair."

Karma grinned "Good."

Mimory laughed some and shook her head. She looked at Don and tilted her head some "So how will we be able to find Rextilian Donatello?"

Donnie smiled some and motioned for them to follow him "It's easy, with all of the equipment that I have down here we should be able to track him faster than you doing so on foot."

Karma grinned "Good, the sooner we find him the better."

Mike tilted his head some and sat on a table as soon as they got into the lab "How come he's so important to you guys?"

Karma glanced at him and smiled some "He's family, me and Mimory raised him when we were kids and he was just a pup."

Mike smiled and nodded "I see."

Mimory smiled and followed Don over to his collection of old, and some new, computer screens. He sat down in the chair and glanced at her over his shoulder "Did you two put any tracking device on him?"

Mimory nodded "Before we came we had to. Should be on his collar."

Don nodded and started to type, hacking into New York City's creature database. Mimory pulled up another chair and sat down next to him watching him.

Karma smiled as she watched the two and then looked over at Mike "Want ta give me a tour ninja-boy?"

Mike laughed and jumped off of the table "Sure thing dude! Come on." Karma laughed and shook her head as she followed him out of the lab.

"So you already saw Don's domain, the lab. Next I'll show you the kitchen!" Mike grinned and tilted his head for her to follow. Karma smiled and laughed some as she walked after him. He glanced back at her "So how come you looked different when you ran into me?"

Karma laughed some "I'm a Mimcorian, we're known for being able to change our form. I was in my Mimcorian form, in that form I can find Rex easier."

Mike frowned some and tilted his head "How come? Why not just turn into a bloodhound?"

Karma smiled at him "Maybe your brother will be able to tell ya more about it."

He tilted his head some but nodded "Alright."

~An hour later~

Karma and Mike both walked into the lab laughing and using each other for support.

Don smiled and looked over at Mimory "I haven't seen him that happy in years."

Mimory smiled and looked at her sister's face "Karma can have that effect on some people."

Karma wiped at her eyes and looked over at Mike "He really did that?"

Mike laughed and nodded "Totally dude!" Karma laughed even harder then she was before and Mike had to place a hand over her stomach to keep her standing up.

Mimory sat back in her chair and shook her head "Are you two going to sober up to hear what me and Don found?"

Karma smiled and nodded, now only giggling "Sure sis, got anywhere ta sit Donnie-boy?"

Don rolled his eyes before getting up and pulled over two chairs for the giggling pair. Mike helped Karma into her chair before sitting down in hi. Karma laughed some more and looked over at Don and Mimory "So what do ya two nerds got for us?"

Don rolled his eyes and turned back towards his computer and pulled up files for the two to look at "With Mimory's help we were able to hack into New York City's creature database. Than we were able to pull up your guy's files and got the information that we need to be able to track Rex, with this information I will be able to create an arm guard that will show us a 25ft radius area as to where Rex will be."

Karma frowned and crossed her arms "And how come ya can only get us a 25ft radius?"

Don sighed some and turned to face her "Because unlike you and Mimory he has a tracker that gives off a general idea of where he is, the area won't move unless he hits the boundary, so there is no way of us knowing that he'll be in the center of the area."

Karma nodded "How long will it take you to make the arm bands?"

Don rubbed his chin and hummed some, thinking "I say give me...3-4 days."

Karma growled deeply and started to pace "Anything can happen to him during that time! We don't even know if he's safe or not!"

Mike frowned and stood up to place a hand on her shoulder to make her stop pacing "Karma, me and you can look while Don and Mimory work on the arm bands, if we find him before they're done than great we can use them for future search and rescues. If they get done before we find Rex than we can use the arm bands, okay?"

Karma sighed and relaxed some before nodding "Alright Mike." He smiled and gently grabbed her hand gently pulled her out of the lair and into the maze of tunnels. Karma smiled some and allowed Mike to drag her along.

~A few days later~

Karma paused in her search and glanced around, a small growl bubbling up in her throat. She shook her fur before phasing into her human form and glanced over at Michelangelo who was panting slightly and leaned forward some.

"Hold up Karm, let me catch my breathe." Mike held up his hand with his pointer finger up.

Karma sighed some and started to pace "I have t find him Mike, he's family to me."

He stood up and watched her for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into a hug with her head on his chest "I know Karma, but I need to rest, and so do you. I promise you that we'll find him."

Karma closed her eyes and gently grabbed Mikey's chest piece and pulled herself closer before letting a few tears escape from her eyes. Mike frowned and buried his face in her hair as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"We'll find him Karma, let's go see if Mimory and Don are done with those tracking bracelets, kay?"

Karma nodded before pulling away and wiping the tears still on her eyes away. She looked up at him and smiled softly "Thanks Mike, let's go check on our geeky siblings."

He grinned up and her and took her hand "No problem Karm." the two of them soon made their way back to the sewers towards their siblings. A black canine figure watched them a few blocks away and growled slightly.

~Back at the sewers~

Mike and Karma both ran into the lair laughing and giggling. Mimory smiled at the two and made her way back to Don's lab before the two saw her. She gently set the mug of coffe next to Don and held her mug of tea between hers.

"You know that they are back, correct?" She tilted her head as Don leaned back into his chair and grabbed him mug t drink from it.

"I know, my sensors sended them." he glanced at the door and than at Mimory "What if these bracelets don't work Mimory?"

Mimory frowned some and set her mug down before looking at him "Donatello, your bracelets will work. Trust in your skills." She patted his upper arm and looked at the door as Karma and Mike walked in.

Karma skipped over to them and sat on the desk "So what's the news Donnie-boy?"

Donnie smiled and held up one of the arm bands "All done and are working, but there may be some bugs in it."

Karma grimmed and jumped off of the desk before gently taking the offered arm band and put it on. She moved her arm and smiled "Let's go test them out than."

Don nodded and handed the others out to Mimory and Mikey. "We'll split up the area into four quadrants, even with the bracelets it'll still take some time. Start on the perimeter and move inwards. Everyone clear?"

The other three nodded and they sectioned off the areas and left the lair to start looking. Don had also given everyone a headset that was hooked up to his headset. If one of them needed something the other three knew right away.

After a few hours of looking Donatello paused on a rooftop and looked around for any signs of Rex. Don rubbed his temples and sighed heavily, he glanced at his section of the map and shook his head, he had only been able to do a small area of the map within the few hours of being out here. He frowned some hearing some kind of commotion and decided to check it out, it could be a lead to finding Rex. Donatello kept in the shadows as he walked closer to the edge, what he saw surprised him. Down on the street level and hidden in the dark corners of an alley was a group of figures fighting a rather larger figure.

He narrowed his eyes and slowly pulled his Bo staff from it's resting spot on his back and held it firmly. He got ready to jump down before a sound made him freeze in his spot. Don slid his goggles down and over his eyes as he messed with one of the 'shells' on his left side. Soon everything he saw was in infrared. He looked towards the fighting scene and looked at the figures down below.

Don frowned as he saw a total of seven figures fighting. Four of the figures looked to be canine but they also seemed to be mutated or were canine related. Don sighed as he realized that none of the four canine figures were close to what Rex looked like. He looked at the three remaining figures and gasped some as the largest looked familiar.

"No way." Don slid his goggles back up onto his head and was ready to jump down before the large figure kicked the second largest person all the way out into the streets. The other person, who had looked to be a woman mutant, yelled and ran towards her partner. As Don watched the two he noticed that the male was a Komodo dragon mutant and the female was a Bearded dragon mutant. The female yelled something at the dark figure before calling her pets and getting out of the area.

Don sighed some and jumped down to the street level and put his Bo back "So is this what you do all night?"

The figure snorted some "At least I'm out here unlike you bro." the bulking figure walked out of the shadows and Don smiled some seeing him unhurt. The larger turtle snorted some and crossed his arms "So what are ya doing up here Don? Been years since I seen ya up topside."

Don nodded "Me and Mike are helping some friends look for a family member."

Raph smiled and walked closer "Sure, just need an excuse ta come up here?"

Don frowned at his older brother "If you don't believe me then fine. I'm getting back to searching." Don turned around before his shell cell started to go off. He sighed some and pulled just his headset down and hit a button "Go on MIke."

Raph tilted his head as he tried to listen to Don and Mike's conversation. Don nodded before answering "Alright, I'll head back then." He put his headset back into place and started to climb up the fire escape that was on his left.

Raph frowned and took a step forward "Hey Don, what's goin' on?"

Don stopped near the top and looked back down "I already told you Raph, if you want then you are more then welcome to go back to the lair with me." Don then started to climb again and run across the rooftops. Raph growled some before he went after his brother.

The two brothers were silent as they made their way across the rooftops. As soon as they got closer to the lair Don jumped down into an alley and looked around before removing a manhole and jumped down inside of the sewers. Raph smirked some as he jumped in after his brother and covered the manhole again.

Raphael walked after his techno genus brother, it had been some years since Raph was down here and even at Don and Mike's lair. Raph glanced around the tunnel, he snorted some and started to scratch at his stomach. Raph winced and stopped, he looked up to be meet with Don's eyes narrowed and his Bo staff in his hands.

"I do not care if that scar is now a few years old. I told you before, no scratching." Don than slid his Bo staff back into place and continued walking. Raph snorted and started to grumble under his breath as he also continued walking.

After a half hour of walking in the tunnels the two of them had made it to the entrance of the hidden lair. As Don put in the code Raph narrowed his eyes and put his hand over the handle of one of his Sais. Don glanced at his before opening the door and walked in.

"Mike! I'm back! And I brought a guest!" Don yelled out into the lair and started to make his way to his lab. Mike walked out of the kitchen and looked at the entrance, when he saw Raphael his eyes widen some and he smiled.

"Hey! Raphie!" Mike smiled and started to walk over to his red banded brother. Raph growled some and tightened his grip on his Sai.

"Mikey. Don't." Raph narrowed his eyes at his youngest and smirked some seeing his frown and stop dead in his tracks.

"Not cool dude." Mike crossed his arms and glared at his bigger brother.

Raph snorted and also crossed his arms "Den don't call me 'Raphie' and I'll call ya 'Mike'."

Mike narrowed his eyes before nodding "Fine." He turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Raph shook his head and frowned when he could smell two new scents, that just happen to be female. Raph glanced at his brothers retreating form and decided to follow after him. When he waked into the kitchen he did not think that he would find a human in there, or at least she looked to be human.

Karma looked up at Raph and narrowed her eyes some. Her deep brown eyes meet his gold and neon green ones. Karma snorted some and leaned back into her chair. She grabbed a worn out towel and started to polish her tonfa blades as she glared at the larger male.

Raph sorted some and sat down, he looked over at Mike "So what are you and Don searching for?"

Kara closed her eyes "Rex."

Raph frowned and looked at her "What?"

Karma opened her eyes to look at him "Mine and Mimory's pet, Rextilian or Rex."

Raph shook his head and laughed some "Ya lookin' fer yer lost pet? Just report da damn thing."

Karma narrowed her eyes at Raph "Rex is more then a pet to me and Mimory, the police would do nothing for us. Our best bet was to look for him ourselves, your brothers have been nice enough to help us." She then stood up and walked over towards the dojo.

Raph followed her with his eyes and shook his head. Mike frowned and stood up "Nice Raph, she's been stressing out with finding Rex for the past week and you just HAD to go and say that!"

Raph frowned as he looked at his younger brother "What do ya mean Mike? It's just a dog."

Mike shook her head "Not to them, Rex is family to them. They raised and trained him since he was a pup Raph." Mike snorted some and jogged over to the dojo after Karma and shut the door.

Karma glanced at Mike as he walked in, she was sitting on the floor in the lotus position and had calmed down physically but not mentally.

Mike smiled softly and sat in front of her and in the lotus position too. Karma smiled back and the two of them closed their eyes. Karma breathed deeply and relaxed her mind.

The two of them stayed there until Mimory had walked into the dojo and told the two to go get some sleep.

Karma followed after her younger sister and after closing their bedroom door she phased into her Mimcorian form and curled up on the pile of blankets and pillows. Karma sighed as she looked at the extra empty blankets and pillows right next to her. She grumbled some and looked at her sister's sleeping form and stood up and gently pushed the door open and looked around before silently walking out of her bedroom.

After quietly shutting the door Karma looked around before making her way towards Mikey's room. She looked around once more before moving into the dark room. She blinked a few times before moving closer to the bed and it's sleeping owner. Karma sighed some before gently nudging Mikey's arm and growled softly.

Mikey blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes before sitting up and looked around the room. He smiled when he saw Karma in her Mimcorian form and moved over some to make room for her. Karma smiled and growled softly again before gently climbed into the small bed and curled around Mikey, she wrapped her wings around him a blanket and laid her head down next to his.

~The next day~

After everyone had gotten up and out of bed, Donnie had decided to go over the plan with Raph and everyone else. They also marked the locations that they had already searched and came up with a plan to include Raphael in there search for the missing canine. Raph wasn't all that happy with having to search the sewers instead of being able to search topside, but after having Donny and Mimory on his shell about Rex being in the sewers he agreed to search.

Mimory had decided to not wear her ninjutsu outfit as she and Karma decided that she would search the streets. Karma helped finish fastening the pins, that held the outfit all together, onto the rim of Mimory's shell. Donnie had watched the two put the outfit together which had been the reason to the light blush that dusted Mimory's cheeks.

Karma slid her twin bladed tonfas into their holders and was ready to hit the roofs again. She glanced at Mikey and hoped that they would finally be able to find Rex, but even she knew that it could take a few months, maybe even a year, before they even caught a glimpse of Rex again.

After Karma, Mimory, Mike and Don all hit the surface they split into pair with Mimory and Don heading towards the west while Karma and Mikey headed towards the south.

The two quickly scaled up the nearest building and hide in the shadows. Karma glanced at Mikey and smiled some. After running for a good half an hour Karma groaned some and mid jump phased into her Mimcorian form. Karma shook her fur and glanced at Mike before lifting her head and sniffed the air for any signs of Rex.

She froze and looked at Mikey before turning around and bolted across the rooftops.

Mikey blinked a few times before running after her "Hey! Karma!" He sighed some as he realized that she wouldn't slow down and in one fluid motion pulled his hoverboard from his back and jumped onto it to catch up to the large Mimcorian.

Mike smirked as he started to catch up to Karma. Donatello had created Mikey his hoverboard with the best technology that the brothers could get their hands on. It had taken the two a good few years but they had never dropped their little project. It had given them the chance to do something besides ninjutsu together.

As Mikey rounded the water tower after Karma he had stopped from what he saw.

Karma growled deeply as she had caught onto Rex's scent trail, it was fresh but it had seemed off to her. Karma had raced along the scent trail and looked for any trouble to her or her missing pet.

Karma had heard Mikey call after her but she couldn't stop, something about Rex's scent trail didn't sit well with her. And she knew that Mikey would understand if she either found Rex or she lost the trail.

Karma glanced back as she heard an engine behind her. When she glanced back she grinned some as she saw Mikey and continued to run. As the scent got strong Karma had picked up the pace, she could now smell two other scents that she didn't recognize.

After making a sharp left after a water tower Karma stopped for a second before seeing another mutated turtle about to kill a large black dog that was standing over an unconscious Rex. Karma growled deeply before spreading her leathery wings and tackled the unknown turtle away from the two dogs.

The last thing she felt was the turtle's swords cutting her wing.

"Karma! Leo!" The last thing she heard was Mikey.

A/N: OMG! Sorry that took so long to write guys! I had to deal with a bunch of stuff like school and redoing my whole house so I haven't been able to write and I never got any ideas for Freak Show but now the ideas are coming in again! So hopefully I'll be able to get chapter 3 up


End file.
